


Time to Unwind

by danfics (starlight_brigade)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_brigade/pseuds/danfics
Summary: Just some good old fashioned shower sex, as requested from my Tumblr.





	Time to Unwind

It had been a long day.

Not stressful, exactly, but long and particularly tedious, and you were happy to be home -- well, back to Dan’s house. You didn’t _technically_ live together, but you found yourself spending more time at your boyfriend’s place than your own lately, leaving your clothes in his drawers, your toiletries in his bathroom. You were at his place so much, in fact, that he would, more often than not, expect you to be there. And, more often than not, he was correct in his assumptions. It just didn’t feel quite right when you were in your apartment, especially when you were by yourself, and it definitely didn’t help matters that he had gifted you with a key so that you could come and go as you pleased.

Tonight was a night where you had tried to go back to your own abode, but failed to stay there as you felt an unexplainable instinctive pull to go back to the place that felt more right.

The house was quiet and dark. Dan was still gone, probably still recording at the Grump Space. You decided to take advantage of this time you had to yourself and take a shower, to fully relax, to make the long day end on a good note.

You turned the water on hot, attempting to melt off any iota of stress and negativity that may have been lingering. And it worked. It worked so well that you forgot the shower was supposed to be quick, and as you stood there under the steaming water, you easily lost track of time.

You were startled by the feeling of gentle hands on either side of your waist, but instantly softened at the familiar voice that greeted you mere inches behind. “Hey.”

“Jesus Christ, Dan,” you laughed breathlessly, “you scared the shit out of me.” 

You couldn't really be mad, though, when he murmured an apology into the side of your neck, instantly followed up by numerous kisses. Deep yet gentle. His hands were drifting, exploring, mapping the curves and contours of your body. “Someone’s awfully handsy,” you remarked, sassy despite the feeling of his skin on yours kindling a fire in your core. It usually did, but it never got old. 

“I missed you.” You felt his lips move on your shoulder as he spoke the words softly and smoothly. 

“It’s literally been less than 12 hours.” You said this reasoning both to him and to yourself, because perfectly honestly, you had missed him too. Even if it _had_ only been a few hours. 

“I know,” he said innocently. He moved up, from your shoulder to your neck, to the corner of your jaw, to your ear, and with every inch it became increasingly harder to breathe. The warm humidity of the air became less distinguishable from your own heated breaths as his hands purposefully sought out everywhere he knew got you riled up. And goddamn, it was working. Even if you weren’t currently standing under a steady stream of water, you knew you would be soaked.

“Dan…” you began, trying and failing to make it seem like you were admonishing him, when in reality you just liked saying his name. Especially in this context, hot and heavy, wanting, pleading.

“Hmm?” he hummed lazily in a semi-question, lips still busy in a flurry against your skin, daring you to continue that thought.

You couldn’t. Of course you couldn’t. How could you? There wasn’t really any reason not to give in, so you did. He let you turn around to face him and settle your arms over his shoulders, and then he immediately pulled you as close to him as he could get you.

The roughness with which he was gripping your hips as he held you against him, and the building intensity of his mouth on yours, were not unwelcome, but definitely unexpected. Very different from his usual gentle touch like he was afraid to hurt you, now he was acting out of pure unadulterated _want_ , which was something that you didn’t see from him very often. 

But you liked it on him. Excited by this new unexplored territory, every inch of your body curved against his, thirstily indulging in the burning heat his ardent, aggressive touch caused.

One of your hands wound into his hair, the other trailing down the parts of his chest that weren’t pressed against yours. You mindlessly ground your hips against his, and he instinctively responded in kind; your lips parted from each other in an attempt to breathe, and a quiet, almost inaudible groan emanated from the back of his throat as you felt him ever-so-slightly stiffen against you. More so as you repeated the action, your eyes opening as you looked up to meet his gaze, darkened and hungry, making a wave of heated excitement wash over you. The hand that had traveled downward wrapped around his cock in one swift, careful motion, teasing him, guiding him, causing him to thrust unconsciously into your grip. 

Then it was all over.

He pushed you up against the tile, but you didn’t let him go far. Just as needy as he was, you pulled him down to meet you, tongue brushing against his as you delighted in his deep and enticing taste. One hand staying in a firm hold on your hip to hold you steady, the other glided down your thigh, guiding your leg up for a better angle. You gasped as he wasted no time entering you, but your exhale was a pleased hum, excited by the rough insistence. Your hand in his hair weaved through the damp, tangled mess, the other clutching at his back, nails inadvertently digging into his skin, punishing him in a way you knew he liked. Begging him not to stop, both in your actions and the noises he drove out of you as he slid out and slammed back in, hard and deep. 

He pulled away from you to breathe, but couldn’t stay far for long, dragging his lips and his teeth along your jaw, your neck, your collarbone, and your shoulder, the feeling of his hot, heavy breaths against your skin making the fire within you burn hotter. And now, without him there to muffle you, your pleased moans escaped at a louder volume and greater frequency than you could control, your body signaling to him what your brain couldn’t put together coherently: that you wanted this, you wanted more. You wanted him. Badly. And he capitulated to your body’s demands, fucking you as hard as he could with an intensity you had never seen from him. 

The harder the thrusts became, the bigger the fire grew, the noises that were released from your larynx turning into pitched, desperate whines as he drew you closer and closer to the edge. You drew in a sharp breath as your muscles tensed, and you could swear you felt him in every part of you as you came, writhing and spasming in the space between him and the tile. The feeling of your body clenching around him, coupled with the uncontrollably loud sounds of pleasure that escaped you, brought him with you, his last few thrusts shaky and slow, but deep and punctuated, as he took you down from the high.

“ _Fuck_ I love you.” His face was still buried in the juncture between your neck and your shoulder, but you felt the reverberation of his voice echo through you.

Your chest shook with breathy laughter. “I love you too.” He pulled away from you to look at you fully, his baby browns decorated in a satisfied glaze. “We should really get out of the shower though, we’re in a drought.”

He laughed in response, connecting his forehead with yours, one hand gliding up to cup the side of your face, thumb gently stroking your cheekbone. “Yeah. We should.” But he made no move to do so. And truthfully, as he kissed you again, this time slowly, gently, and lovingly, you were fine with that, perfectly content to stand under the steaming hot water with him like that forever.


End file.
